Let's cause a scene
by NieA-29
Summary: A Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y Neji se les suman dos nuevos personajes...jujuju Capi 3! Pokitín de SasuNaru...
1. Like lovers do

Holaa! Bueno, por fin he podido poner la presentación... n-n' bueno pos akí os dejo con mi primer fic de humor casi 100 por 100...jujujuju esper k me haya kdado bien.

Ya sabeis k nada de esto es mio, solo la historia y bueno... supongo k si habeis leido el summary habréis leido lo de SasuNaru, por lo tanto este fic es **SLASH!**

Venga, a leer...

**Let's cause a scene like lovers do!**

**By: Niea.**

.-Oye Sakura….me aburro…

.-Yo también, Ino, yo también…

Las dos chicas estaban sentadas en la hierba con los pies sumergidos en la refrescante agua del río. Ahora que tenían diecisiete años habían dejado de insultarse y habían empezado a llevarse bien, tanto, que ya no se peleaban por Sasuke, seguramente porque las dos habían empezado a notar que entre el Uchiha y Naruto ocurría algo, algo muuuuuy sospechoso.

.-Oye Sakura…

_Inner Sakura: Cómo vuelva a decir "me aburro.." me la cargo!_

.-Tú no crees que Naruto y Sasuke estén líados ni nada, verdad?

Sakura se giró y miró a su amiga, que tenía una cara entre triste y resignada.

.-No lo sé, quién sabe. Pero es verdad que hace tiempo que están raros. Y a veces cuando quedamos con Kakashi para hacer algún entrenamiento especial, les he pillado sonreírse… Tú que crees?

.-Tampoco lo sé. Aunque un día les vi salir de un callejón muy despeinados y colocándose bien la ropa…

Las dos chicas se miraron y vieron que seguramente sí estaban juntos eso dos.

.-Te imaginas cómo debieron demostrarse su amor verdadero?

Ino rió y se levantó. Se quitó las briznas de hierba que se le habían enganchado en la falda y empezó a decir con voz grave.

.-Oh Naruto! Se que nunca te he tratado bien, sé que eres un usuratonkachi y que no mereces estar con alguien tan fuerte como yo, pero…Te quiero…follar!

Ino empezó a reír y volvió a sentarse al lado de Sakura que también reía.

.-Eres uan béstia! Eso no lo diría nunca Sasuke-kun…

.-Puede, pero tampoco me lo imagino diciéndole: "Oh Naruto de mi corazón eres la luz que me ilumina el camino y la vida, sin ti no puedo vivir sin ti no siento más que pena…Naruto, cásate conmigo!"

Ino había acabado en la posición típica de la pedida de matrimonio, con una rodilla en el suelo y los brazos extendidos.

.-Y te imaginas la primera vez que lo debieron hacer?.- preguntó Sakura.

Las dos se miraron, ruborizadas.

.-Quien crees que fue el seme y quién el uke?

.-Qué?

.-Que quien estuvo arriba y quien abajo!

.-Pues… Supongo que Sasuke arriba, no?

.-Jajajaja, sip, no me lo imagino haciendo la parte pasiva xD

.-Ya ves, seguro que le gustan todo tipo de juegos de esos raros…

.-Tendremos que comprobarle las muñecas a Naruto por si tiene marcas de haber estado amarrado a la cama!

.-... ¬¬ mente pervertida tienes Sakura…

.-Deben ser los libros de Kakashi…. Pero oye, te imaginas? Sasuke con un tanga de leopardo y una cuerda en las manos diciéndole a Naruto: "No sufras Naruto, no te va a doler…Muahahaha" _(Na: escena de las Ova's de Gravi n-n)_

.-"Oh no, Sasuke, por favor no!" decía Ino mientras se tapaba los ojos.

.-"Oh sí, yo creo que sí… Ya verás como lo vas a disfrutar Naruto, ya verás como vas a gritar para que te posea…"

.-"Pero Sasuke, prométeme que vas a ser dulce conmigo! Por favor! "

Las dos chicas, que habían quedado con Sakura a medio metro de Ino con una sonrisa diabólica y como si estuviera apretando una cuerda en las manos e Ino que estaba de rodillas en el suelo con las manos juntas y alzadas al cielo, empezaron a reír como locas. Era divertido inventarse la vida sexual de sus amigos.

Tan distraídas estaban riendo, que no se dieron cuenta que un par de ojos azules y otro par negros, las estaban viendo con las mejillas ruborizadas.

.-Oye Sasuke, esas dos no serán videntes o algo así, verdad?

.-No lo sé Naruto, quizá tienen genes Hyuga y también pueden ver a través de las cosas...

.-Ya...

Los dos se miraron, y volvieron la vista a las chicas, que seguian riendo como locas.

.-Pero, cómo han podido adivinarlo?

.-Supongo que tendrán la imaginación demasiado desvordada...

.-O serán los libros de Kakashi como ha dicho Sakura.- acabó Naruto.

.- Oye, pero y si hubiese sido Naruto quien hubiese estado arriba?.- preguntó Ino cuando las dos recuperaron la compostura.

.-Naruto! xD pero si debe ser un patán...seguro, se-.. Sakura se atragantó con la risa.- seguro que no encontraba el agujero! xD

.-Pero cómo mm..-- Naruto no pudo seguir, Sasuke le había puesto la mano en la boca para que las chicas no leoyeran y les descubrieran.

.-Quieres no hacer ruido?

.-Pero es que...-Naruto puso cara de perro apaleado.- Tú sabes que no es verdad...Me dijiste que te gustó...

.-Eh...- Sasuke se ruborizó.- sí, si me gustó... tranquilo.

.-Ah! Sasuke!.

Naruto se le lanzó al cuello y le besó.

.-Sabes? creo que me da igual si nos descubren o no, pero no me imagino las caras de esas dos cuando descubran que de verdad te me declaraste de esa manera...

.-Ya bueno...- dijo Sasuke con las mejillas de nuevo rojas.- Ya sabes que no estaba en mis cabales...

.-No, estabas borracho como una cuba! Pero ya sabes que los borrachos y los niños son los únicos que dicen la verdad...- dijo Naruto dándole un golpecito en la nariz.

.-Ya...

.- Me gustó mucho la parte de: " No puedo vivir sin ti, eres la estrella que ilumina mis noches solitarias en la cama y quien muebe mi mano al complacer- otra vez, Sasuke le tapó la boca, esta vez con los labios.

Acabado el beso, Sasuke, un poco enojado dijo:

.-Ya vale, para de meterte conmigo. Tú también tienes donde yo pueda meterme. Por ejemplo... Ah sí! "Oh Sasuke... cómo se pone el condon?"

Al oír eso Naruto se iluminó en rojo, y harto de eso. Se levantó, se separó de su Sasuke y empezó a andar hacia las chicas, que un poco más calmadas habían pasado a hablar sobre lo bueno que estaba Neji.

.-Hey chicas! Qué tal?

**Continuará...**

---000ooo000---

FREE TALK

Hola! bueno, sé k tendría k escribir Cásting po... se me ocurrió esta idea y bueno tenía k escribirla... Espero k os haya gustado. El título es un trozo de la canción _"Indie rock and roll"_ de _The Killers._

Espero k os haya gustado, y si es así k me deís algunos revius, aunk sean para decirme k deje los fics y me dedique a cultivar macarrones...n-n'

Chaooo

Niea.


	2. Talking about underwear

Hola! Bueno, después de pedir k continuara... aki tienen otro capi espero k les guste n-n

En este no hay tanto yaoi, po buenoooo

**Let's couase a scene talking about underwear **

**By: Niea.**

.-Hey chicas! Qué tal?

A Sakura y a Ino casi les dio un patatús al oír la voz de Naruto detrás suyo, y más cuando vieron en la lejanía a Sasuke.

.-Qué estabais haciendo?.- volvió a preguntar el rubio.

Y Sasuke, como buen vengador, pensó que sería buena idea vengarse de las chicas por hablar sobre ellos de esa manera.

.-Qué deciais? Que os gusta Neji...

.-Eh...-dijo Sakura.

.-Bueno...- Intentó Ino.

.-No pasa nada, podéis decírmelo, yo no se lo contaré a nadie. Y Naruto tampoco, a que no?

Y después de preguntarle eso a su Koi, Sasuke le cogió por la cintura y le sentó en su regazo. Las chicas se quedaron mudas por un momento y entonces comprendieron que lo que habían estado hablando era verdad...

.-Que pasa? Vosotras ya sabías de lo nuestro, no?.- dijo Sasuke con cara y voz de lo más inocentes, y fue eso precismanete lo que hizo que se les pusiera la piel de gallina a las chicas.

.-Pero da igual.- continuó el Uchiha.- estábamos hablando de Neji, no?

Las dos asintieron, intentando alejar los pensamientos de su antes sueño húmedo de lo que ellas habían podido ir diciendo.

.-Sí, decíamos que no está nada mal...

.-Tenéis razón, ese pelo largo y negro...

.-Sasuke! pensaba que te gstaban los rubios!.- dijo Naruto haciendo pucheros.

.-Tranquilo...

Sasuke cogió a Naruto por las mejillas y le besó. Las dos chicas no pudieron más que enrojecer.

.-Y saben si está con alguien?

.-No.- contestaron al unísono.

.-Pero la verdad es que me da un poco de repelús. Esos ojos blancos seguro que ven através de la ropa...- un escalofrío recorrióa Ino por la espalda.

.-Ya, claro y por eso te pones el sujetador y el tanga a juego más sexy que tienes cada vez que sabes que le veremos, no?

.-Eh? Yo no hago eso!

.-Ya, no disimules...Por cierto, a vosotros... bueno, aunque no, aunque...

.-Aunque, que?.-preguntó Sasuke.

.-Bueno, pues aunque no os gusten las chicas... que ropa interior os gusta más?

.-Quién lo ha dicho que no me gusten las chicas?

Al oír eso, Naruto volvió a enfadarse, y Sakura e Ino, después de la enorme gota que les cayó al oír decir eso a Sasuke cuando estaba con su novio, sonrieron. Tenían una mínima posibilidad.

.-Pero no os hagáis ilusiones...Estoy muy bien con mi Narutín... A que sí?.-Y volvió a besar a Naruto.

"Eso os pasa por ir hablando de nosotros a nuestra espalda..."

.-A mi.- dijo Naruto.- me gusta la ropa interior negra... Es muy sexy y le da un aire de misterio.

.-Yo, mientras no sea tanga...

Las dos chicas se sonrojaron, culpables.

Y cuando Naruto iba a preguntar algo,Sasuke le detubo diciendo:

.-Y hoy que lleváis?

Las dos le miraron sorprendidas sins aber a qué venía la pregunta.

.-Lo digo por que porallí viene Neji.

.-Mierda!.- soltó Ino por lobajo

.-Que pasa?.-preguntó Sakura.

.-Que, bueno, con la camiseta esta...-Ino se ruborizó.-Que no llebo sujetador!

Sus tres amigos abrieron mucho los ojos,Naruto y Sasuke agradeciendo que no eran chicas para no haber de llebar esas cosas que de seguro molestaban mucho y Sakura... bueno, ella estaba contenta, llevaba su conjunto preferido.

.-Hey! Que tal chicos?.- el recién llegado se fijó en la posición de Naruto y Sasuke, uno encima del otro.-Vaya! entonces es verdad lo que vi el otro día en los lavabaos...

Los dos se ruborizaron a más no poder. Recordando comohacía dos días no habían podido contener las ganas y habían acavado en uno de los lavabaos de la academia.

.-Pero tranquilos eh! no se lo diré a nadie.-Neji se sentó.-Y a ti que te pasa? te duele el pecho?.-Preguntó al ver a la rubia tapándose.-O tienes frío?

.-No, no te preocupes estoy bien..-dijo la chica muerta de verguenza y rezando a todos losHokages para que el chico Hyuga no vieranada.

.-Toma..-Neji se había quitado la camiseta y se la había dado a Ino. ésta con cuidado se la puso por delante pero sigíó tapándose.

.-Grácias.-logró decirantes de ahogarse con sus propias babas. Y es que el pecho musculoso de Neji Hyuga no se veía todos los días...

.-Juder...- soltó Naruto

.-Ejem, ejem

.-No, no Sasuke si tú estás mejor...lo decía por la cicatriz.

.-Ya...

.-Pues a mi me encantan las cicatrices, son muy sexys.-Soltó Sakura.

.-Oye, a Ino le va a dar una insolación, es que está sudando como un pollo pero sige tapándose, no será que está enferma...

.-No es que...

Pero Ino se levantó de golpe, para taparle la boca a su amiga, dejando de taparse a ella en el acto.Cuando se dio cuenta profirió un grito y volvió a taparse.

.-No mires!

.-Eh? Qué?

.-Es que cree que le vas a ver las tetas por que no lleva sujetador.- soltó Sasuke, dando por eso concluida su venganza.

.-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA .- Neji, el siempre y eterno serio de Neji, empezó a reír como un condenado.

Cuando al cabo de lo que parecieron años, paró, dijo:

.-Me encanta, la gente siempre cree que puedo ver a través de todo xD

.-Y no es verdad?.- dijo Ino desapándose.

.-NO! Sólo lo veo cuando hago el Byakugan, ya sabéis cuandome salen esas venitas alrededor de los ojos...

.-Vaya...dijeron las dos chicas avergonzadas.

.-Tranquilas, si me encanta! xD

.-Entonces cómo fue que nos viste en el levabao? ¬¬ .- preguntó Naruto.

.-Bueno... oía ruidos extraños,gemidos... y como nadie me contestaba... pues eché una miradita...

.-Y te gustó lo que viste?

Las chicas casi se atragantaron con la saliba al oír a Sasuke decir eso, pero agudizaron bien el oído. Una respuesta afirmativa equibaldría a decir que Neji también era de la otra acera, y eso reducía sus posibles novios a Kiba, Shino...Y Shikamaru cuando cortase con Temari, por que Kankuro les daba mucha repelús con esas pinturas, Choji mientras no adelgazara nada, Lee bueno, ese estaba por Sakura y... y nada, y Gaara...Bien, es de una servidora xD

.-Hombre... no pensé encontrarme con vosotros pero vamos, no me desagradó.

El nombre de Neji se borró de la lista de posibles novios.

.-Aunque sigo declarandome hetero.

El nombre volvió a brillar intacto.

.-Entonces vosotras también soís de esas que se ponen la ropa interior más sexy que tienen cuando van a verme?

.-No! Soltaron las dos a la vez.

.-Ya...- dijeron Sasuke y Naruto.

**continuará si quieren...**

---000ooo---

FREE TALK

Bien! como querían que continuara aquí tienen, la verdad esk no esta tan bien como el otro, po a mi tmb me ha gustado...jeje

Si ven lo de continuará, pos es eso, si kieren jejje po tambén es para k me digan kien kieren k aparezca en el nuevo capi y d k kieren k hable. Aviso que puede k les haga caso o que leyendo alguna recomendacoion me venga a la cabeza otra cosa diferente... ok?

Bien, pues Graaaaaciiiiaaaaas a todos los k me mandaron revius! MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS

Chaoooo

Niea.


	3. remembering our first fuck

Holaa! Akí tienen un nuevo capi! Espero k le sguste! Y** muchas gracias** por sus revius! me hacen muuuy contenta! jeje n-n

**Let's cause a scene remembering our first fuck**

**By: Niea.**

.-Entonces vosotras también soís de esas que se ponen la ropa interior más sexy que tienen cuando van a verme?

.-No! -Soltaron las dos a la vez.

.-Ya...- dijeron Sasuke y Naruto.

Neji rió, sabiendo que las chicas mentian. Hacía tiempo que sabía lo que mucha gente pensaba de él y su "ojo blanco" así que empezó a hacerles caso... Y sí, muchas veces se había dejado vencer por la tentación y había hechado una miradita ( de unos segundos...) a través de la ropa de las chicas. Le gustaba la ropa interior de Sakura, la de Ino era demsiado... demsiado puta, pero la mejor sin duda alguna era la de Hinata, negra con bordados...

Inconscientemente se le estaba poniendo cara de salido, y sus amigos lo notaron.

.-Neji... se puede saber en qué estás pensando?

.-Eh? en nada...- disimuló

Todos se le quedaron mirando, demostrando que no le creían, y par cambiar de tema, Neji dijo:

.-Y ustedes dos, desde cuándo están juntos?

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron, recordando esa noche en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kakashi.

.-Bueno, somos pareja desde hace dos meses -dijo Sasuke- pero empezamos a... "vernos" desde la fietsa de Kakashi.

.-Vaya!.- dijeron las chicas.

.-Ya recuerdo! Fue en esa fiesta en la que te emborrachaste tanto que empezaste a subirte por las mesas a bailar, no?

Sasuke enrojeció pero asintió. Y entonces, pensó que sería buena idea contar cómo había empezado todo, seguramente Sakura e Ino al ver lo semejante que había sido la realidad con lo que habían dicho no hacía ni una hora se asustarían un poco...

.-La verdad es que bueno, sí, estaba bastante borracho...-empezó el Uchiha-Y en una de esas que me subí a una mesa me resbalé y caí encima de Naruto.

El aludido enrojeíó, recordando la posición comprometida en la que a Sasuke se le había ocurrido caer.

.-Le vi allí, debajo mio sonrojado por el alcohol, despeinado y tan mono...- en esto Sasuke acercó más a su pareja. No que le gustara mostrarse romántico en público, pero sí le gustaba ver las caras que ponian las dos muchachas- Que no pude más que declararme.

Tanto Sakura como Ino prestaban mucha atención, querían saber cómo había pasado eso¿podría ser que hubieran adivinado algo?

.-Y qué le dijiste?.- quiso saber Neji.- No te imagino en plan romántico...

.-Pues fue así!.- saltó Naruto.- Me dijo: "Naruto, tú eres laluz que ilumina mi camino y mi vida, tunombre está tatuado a fuego en mi corazón..." Y bueno, después empezó a desvariar...

.-Y tú que hiciste?.- insistió Neji.

.-Bueno,me quedé muy sorprendido, así que en un principio no supe que hacer, pero entonces noté como me empujaban debajo la mesa...y bueno, Sasuke me besó...

.-Y ya no os hace falta saber naaada más. Aquí quien no tenga vida se compra una, no la de sus compañeros.

Neji reía recordando como había visto a ese par salir de debajo de una mesa en esa fiesta. Nunca imaginó que lo que le acavaban de contar era lo que había sucedido. Por su parte, las dos chicas estaban bastante sorprendidas, pues sus desvaríos de hacía un rato habían resultado ser verdad.

De repente, una vos les sacó a todos de la ensoñación.

.-Hey¿Qué tal?

Los cinco levantaron la vista y vieron a un chico con el pelo negro y corto, un abrigo blanco y unos pantalones cortos azul oscuro.

.-Tú... me suenas...- dijo Naruto.

.-Sí, pero...

.-¿Quién eres?.- preguntó al fin Sasuke.

.-Soy Shino, vuestro amigo...

.-Coño! pero y tus gafas!.- preguntó Ino.

Y es que esa era la primera vez que alguien veía a Shino Aburame sin gafas de sol.

.- Eh... me las rompieron.- dijo al tiempo que se sonrojaba.- puedo sentarme?

.-Claro!

.- Bien, y de qué hablaban?.- quiso saber el recién llegado.

.- Bueno, yo quería preguntar...- dijo Sakura un poco roja.- Cuándo y con quién fue vustro primer... ya sabéis... polvo.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, aunque Shino el que más, pues acavaba de llegar y no sabía que los demás llevaban un buen rato hablando de ese tipo de cosas.

El primero en contestar fue Neji.

.-Yo... fue a los catorce.- dijo.

.-¿Con quién?.- quiso saber Ino.- No será Tenten? O hinata?

.-Pero qué dices!Primero, Tenten... no es mi tipo y Hinata es mi prima! "Aunque me gusta la ropa interior que lleva...jejeje"

.-Entonces quien fue?.- preguntó Naruto esta vez.

.-Una chica que conocí en una misión. Nada, durante la semana que estuvimos ayudando a unos grangeros empecé uan relación con su hija...Y como despedida, pues...

.-Ya, y ahora... no tienes a nadie?.- preguntó Sakura, pue si tenía novia, el nombre de Neji sería también borrado de la lista. Aunque... Simpre queda la ruptura...

.-Nop, a nadie desde... nunca. Nunca he tenido novia.

.-Ah...

.-Y tú Sakura?.- preguntó Naruto, recordando esos tiempos en los que sólo podía pensar en la pelirosa.

.-Yo? ueno, ahora estoy disponible...Salí con Kiba unas semanas hace como casi dos años...

.-Así!

Sakura asintió

.-Oye, y nunca sentiste nada por mi?

.-Bueno... es que entonces eras un poc pesado... pero aprendí a quererte, aunque siempre como amigo.

.-Vaya...- dijo Naruto.

Sasuke, para que no se sintiera mal le abrazó más fuerte.

.-Bueno, pero no nos has dicho quien fue tu priemr polvo.- dijo el Uchiha.

.-Eh... tampoco a sido nadie de aquí de Konoha. Fue un chico llamado Yuki...(_No! nooo es Eiri, trankilas...xD)_ era de la villa de la niebla. Fue durante la fista de agradecimiento por ayudarles con esos mafiosos.

.- Y cómo fue?.- preguntó Ino.

.-Bueno, la verdad es que estaba bastante borracha... Cómo Sasuke no me hacía caso...¬¬ Y me dejé llevar por él. Ahora nos escribimos, no sé quizá algún día vaya a visitarle...Y vosotros?.- preguntó Saskura a la pareja.- No lo habéis hecho nunca con una mujer?

Los dos negaron.

.-Entonces cómo sabéis que no os gustn las mujeres?.- preguntó Shino, interviniendo por primera vez.

.-Bueno, tú lo has provado con un hombre?.- el chico negó.- Y sabes que no te gustan los hombres, verdad?.- el chico asintió.- Pues ya está.

.-Y vuestra priemra vez fue con el otro?

Los chicos se miraron y asintieron.

.-Vaya... que bonito y romántico.- dejó ir Ino en un suspiro.

.-Y tú Ino...yo te conté lo de Yuki, pero tú nunca me has contado nada...- dijo Sakura.

.-Ya bueno, es que...- Ino enrojeció.-syvrgn.

.-Qué?.- dijeron todos.

.-quesyvrgn.

.-Qué?

.-Que soy virgen coño!

Al ser consciente de que lo había dicho en voz alta se ruborizó a más no poder.

.-Vaya, gracias por la información.- se oyó que decía una voz. Todos se giraron y vieron que allí, enfrente suyo, se encontraba un chico pálido de cabello entre rojizo y marrón, con un bonito kanji en la frente.

.-GAARA!

.-Veo que están entretenidos...- dijo refiriéndose a lo que había oído decir a Ino.- Así que eres vírgen...juju

Al oír como ese chico antaño tan serio se reía todos rieron también, haciendo que Ino se enfadara.

.-Que pasa? No he encontrado a nadie...

.-Ya vale, no pasa nada...- dijo Sakura calmándola.

.-Oye, y tú quién eres?.- preguntó Gaara a Shino.

.-Shino...- dijo éste con voz cansada.

.-Pero y tus-

.-Se me rompieron!.- volvió a decir y acto seguido, se ruborizó.

.-Bueno, lo que sea, ahora te toca decir a ti Shino...

.-Eh... bueno. Pues, como saben, las gafas se me rompieron...- empezó.

.-Sí... y eso que tiene que ver?

.- Pues que, bueno... fue por qué me las lanzaron demasiado fuerte al desvestirme y...

.-O sea, que se te rompieron haciéndolo?

Shino asintió ala pregunta de Sasuke.

.- Y con quién estabas? Y dices que fue ayer?

.- Eh, no pasado, pero bueno... que fue con...Tenten.

.-o.O

.-Eh, por que ponéis esa cara?

.-Bueno, al verdad es que nunca os habíamos visto hablar...

.-Mira los que hablan. Desde cuándo habéis dejado de inslultaros para pasar a sobaros de esa manera? .- dijo Gaara viendo como las manos de Ssuke estaban debajo la camiseta de Naruto.

.-Eh... también tienes razón.

**continuará...**

---oooOOOOooo---

FREE TALK

Buenooo Akí otro capi K les ha parecido? espero k les haya gustado jejeje y por lo de tenten y Shino... esk no sabia con kien ponerle...

Espero k me manden revius ya sea para animarme a k siga o para k me vulva a cultivar mis macarroncitos keridos xD

Chaooooo

Niea Fowl.

_Somebody told me you had a boyfriend who looked like a girlfriend..._


End file.
